Bain de minuit
by Demetra83
Summary: OS : Une planète est découverte par Apollo et une surprise attend Laura... Ship A/R


**Bain de Minuit**

Genre/Pairing : Ship Bill/Laura

Saison : Quelque part dans la saison 3 - après New Caprica et avant le procès de Baltar.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note de l'auteur : ma première fic sur BSG, histoire de changer un peu, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

><p>"Galactica, ici Apollo."<p>

"Oui, Apollo ?" demanda l'Amiral Adama à son fils.

"Vous aviez raison, il y a bien une planète cachée derrière cet amas de débris. Je lance une mission d'exploration, Monsieur ?"

"Oui Apollo, vous avez le feu vert" répondit Dee Dualla, suite au hochement de tête silencieux de l'Amiral.

De retour sur le Galactica, Lee Adama se rendit dans les quartiers de son Amiral de père afin de lui faire son compte-rendu. Il attendit d'être invité à entrer et salua son père ainsi que le Colonel Saul Tigh, le Second.

"J'ai trouvé un vaisseau colonial sur la planète, Monsieur. Il était habité."

Lee observa son père baisser la main qui tenait son verre d'eau, dans un geste très lent. Il était rare de trouver des survivants des colonies et encore plus rare de surprendre l'Amiral.

"Tu as pris contact avec eux ?"

"Oui, Monsieur. Il s'agit d'un vaisseau de transport de marchandises et de civils, connu sous le nom de "Iliade", le capitaine disait que le Colonel Tigh devrait connaitre."

"C'est le cas, il assurait la liaison entre Aerilon et Tauron. Comment le Capitaine a-t-il dit qu'il se nommait ?"

"Parks."

"Oui, c'est bien ça" confirma Tigh, pensif.

L'Amiral reprit son verre pour boire une gorgée et posa encore quelques questions à Lee afin de savoir si la flotte pourrait se poser un moment sur cette planète. Tout le monde avait besoin de prendre un peu de repos et de l'air frais ne pourrait nuire à personne.

"Ils semblent avoir trouvé cette planète depuis un moment et ils ont des vivres qu'ils sont prêts à échanger avec nous, contre du tylium."

"Bien entendu" nota Bill.

Il congédia ses officiers car il avait un appel à passer et il n'avait pas besoin de témoins.

"Madame la Présidente, c'est le Galactica" annonça Tory.

Laura Roslin esquissa un sourire, sachant qui l'appelait et elle peinait à masquer sa joie de l'entendre. Elle prit le combiné et attendit que son assistante quitte son bureau pour commencer à parler. C'était quelque chose qu'elle ne faisait pas du temps de Billy, mais les choses avaient changé.

"Amiral Adama" dit-elle de sa voix sensuelle.

"Bonjour Madame la Présidente, comment allez-vous ?"

"Bien, je vous remercie. Et vous ?"

Tous deux aimaient ce flirt, à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient ou s'appelaient, les conversations commençaient toujours sur un ton amical et sensuel, c'était presque devenu un jeu quand tout était calme dans la flotte. Bien entendu, en temps de crise, ils étaient assez professionnels pour cesser mais ça leur manquait.

"Lee est entré en contact avec un vaisseau colonial. Il y a environ 400 personnes sur la planète cachée derrière les débris. Je me disais qu'on pourrait sans doute faire une petite halte."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Comment ça, pourquoi, Madame la Présidente ?"

"La dernière fois que nous nous sommes arrêtés quelque part, je ne me souviens pas que ça se soit très bien passé."

"Laura" soupira Bill, "ça n'a rien à voir avec New Caprica. On laisse tout le monde se dégourdir les jambes, on fait les réparations qui s'imposent sur les vaisseaux et on repart dans quelques jours. D'autant que votre vaisseau fait partie de ceux qui en ont besoin. De plus, L'Iliade a trouvé de la nourriture sur cette planète, et ils ont rationné ce qu'ils avaient encore dans leurs soutes."

L'utilisation de son prénom fit réfléchir la Présidente des Douze Colonies. Non pas que ça la dérange, au contraire. C'était plutôt sa manière de plaider qui l'incita à revoir ses positions. Elle devait admettre que la flotte devenait vraiment nerveuse quand ils ne trouvaient pas de planète pour se ravitailler assez souvent.

"C'est d'accord, Bill, vous avez gagné."

"Pour une fois !" dit l'Amiral en riant.

"Ne prenez pas goût à la victoire, Bill, ça ne sera sans doute pas si simple la prochaine fois."

"J'ai hâte de voir ça, Madame la Présidente."

Laura garda le silence quelques instants.

"J'ai hâte de vous voir, Laura" avoua Bill, doucement.

"Moi aussi" répondit-elle sur le même ton, puis elle s'éclaircit la gorge et lui demanda "quel est le programme pour notre halte ?"

"Je vais faire prévenir tous les capitaines de la flotte, Lee nous a fourni des éléments précis pour les atterrissages. Je pense que nous serons tous prêts en fin de matinée, demain."

"Peut-être aurons-nous la chance de boire un vrai café" dit-elle, en riant doucement.

"Si c'est le cas, nous le partagerons tous les deux."

Laura passa une main dans ses cheveux et s'imagina en train de se balader sur la terre ferme, au bras de l'Amiral, comme ils l'avaient fait sur New Caprica avant l'arrivée des Cylons. Ils avaient partagé de bons moments et elle était nostalgique de cette époque, de ces moments où elle n'était plus Présidente et que son titre d'Amiral était plus honorifique qu'autre chose.

"Bien entendu, Bill" répondit-elle, lointaine et pensive.

"Je me charge de l'annonce ou vous préférez le faire ?"

"Honnêtement, Bill, c'est votre idée donc c'est à vous de le faire" dit Laura. Tory frappa et entra dans son bureau. Elle soupira et ajouta "vous avez vos ordres Amiral, bonne nuit."

Comprenant qu'elle n'était plus seule, Bill sourit et répondit "Oui Madame la Présidente, bonne nuit à vous aussi."

La nuit de Laura s'annonçait chargée car elle avait encore beaucoup de choses à régler et Tory la remit au travail. Elle écouta avec un léger sourire l'annonce de l'Amiral à l'ensemble de la flotte et elle réalisa à quel point elle aimait entendre sa voix grave.

Le lendemain matin, les premiers vaisseaux civils furent invités à rejoindre le point de rendez-vous, où Lee Adama les attendait. Le Capitaine Parks attendait à ses côtés, un peu nerveux mais également ravi de voir la flotte coloniale arriver pour les dépanner - surtout le Galactica et ses mécaniciens. Depuis le début de la guerre atomique, les survivants de ce vaisseau fuyaient et n'avaient pas été pourchassés par les Cylons, mais ils erraient de systèmes en systèmes. Le vaisseau commençait à montrer des signes de fatigue et aucun de ses hommes n'était assez qualifié pour qu'il se lance dans de grandes réparations.

Les deux derniers vaisseaux à se poser furent bien entendu le Colonial One et le Galactica, avec son commandant, Bill Adama. Il souriait et saluait tout le monde quand le Capitaine Parks vint se présenter à lui, alors qu'il était un des derniers à descendre.

Adama écouta d'une oreille distraite, son attention tournée vers le Colonial One, dont tous les occupants étaient descendus, sauf une personne et pas n'importe laquelle... Laura n'était toujours pas là. Tigh remarqua son absence et prit le relai de la conversation. Bill en profita pour s'éclipser. Ni Lee ni Tigh ne se faisaient d'illusions sur l'objet de sa déconcentration.

L'Amiral Adama monta à bord du vaisseau présidentiel et trouva Laura en train de s'activer dans son bureau. Elle portait une tenue plutôt décontractée : une chemise en coton juste assez boutonnée avec un jean. Ses cheveux étaient détachés, tombant en cascade sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Ses lunettes étaient posées sur le bureau et Bill observa la Présidente ranger des dossiers dans des boites.

"Le classement était si urgent que vous ne prenez même pas la peine de quitter cet appareil ?"

Laura sursauta et posa la main sur son coeur.

"Amiral, vous m'avez fait peur !"

"Désolé, ça n'était pas mon intention, Madame la Présidente."

"Bill, nous sommes seuls, appelez-moi Laura."

Bill lui sourit : "avec plaisir, Laura !"

Elle continua de ranger son bureau sans s'occuper de Bill plus longtemps mais il se rappela à son bon souvenir.

"Laura, si on sortait saluer vos nouveaux administrés ?"

"Allez-y, je vous rejoins, Bill" dit Laura, évasivement.

Mais l'Amiral n'était pas dupe, il avait compris qu'elle était réticente à quitter son vaisseau et à sortir. Les souvenirs de New Caprica étaient encore forts et Bill comprenait que Laura avait été éprouvée par cette expérience.

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa la main sur son bras pour attirer son attention. Elle se tourna et lui sourit. Il se baissa et la fit basculer sur son épaule. Elle frappa son dos du plat de ses mains en criant : "Bill ! Posez-moi immédiatement !"

Bill rit et se dirigea vers la sortie.

"Amiral Adama, en tant que Présidente des Douze Colonies, je vous ordonne de me poser au sol ! Je ne plaisante pas !"

Bill décida de l'ignorer et se mit à rire doucement tandis que Laura frappait toujours son dos pour qu'il la dépose.

Il sortit du Colonial One alors certains survivants de l'Iliade s'étaient réunis autour du Colonel Tigh, d'Apollo et de leur Capitaine.

"Qui est-ce ?" demanda ce dernier.

Lee et Tigh se retournèrent pour voir Laura Roslin chargée comme une captive sur l'épaule large de l'Amiral Adama.

"Hum… C'est…" commença Lee alors que déjà son père arrivait à leur hauteur.

"Mesdames et Messieurs, voici la Présidente des Douze Colonies de Kobol !" dit-il en déchargeant son fardeau.

Laura se tint alors droite comme un I, elle lissa ses cheveux et prépara son sourire de politicienne.

"Enchantée Capitaine Parks" déclara-t-elle, en lui tendant la main.

Le Capitaine, quoiqu'un peu surpris, lui rendit son salut.

"C'est un honneur Madame la Présidente. Dois-je comprendre que le Président Adar n'est plus de ce monde ?"

"En effet, j'ai terminé son mandat puis… après bien des déboires, j'en assure un nouveau."

"Peut-être pourrons-nous nous entretenir plus tard au sujet de notre intégration dans la flotte ?"

"Plus tard, Capitaine" déclara Bill Adama, reprenant son rôle de chef de flotte. "Pour le moment, Madame Roslin a besoin de prendre un peu l'air."

"Bien entendu."

Kara « Starbucks » Thrace arriva en courant, sourire aux lèvres.

"Amiral, Capitaine, Colonel, Lee, Madame la Présidente" récita-t-elle en leur adressant un signe de tête à chacun.

Ils lui rendirent tous la politesse, surpris de la voir sourire. Laura souleva un sourcil quand Kara se tourna vers elle.

"Madame, si vous voulez bien me suivre, j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui va vous plaire !" et sans plus de cérémonie, elle attrapa la main de la femme et la tira à sa suite.

Adama fit un mouvement pour suivre mais Kara l'en empêcha.

"Non, Amiral, juste la Présidente !"

Le sourire rassurant de Kara calma l'angoisse de Bill mais il envoya les Marines escorter les deux femmes.

Laura put apercevoir une large étendue d'eau plus loin.

"C'est…"

"Oui, Madame, la mer !" dit Kara en sautillant comme une gosse.

"Mais, je n'ai pas de maillot !"

Kara stoppa son avancée et se tourna vers les Marines.

"Messieurs, vous surveillez le périmètre mais interdiction formelle de vous retourner !"

Athéna s'approcha de Laura et lui sourit. Elle ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui se passait mais quand les deux jeunes femmes commencèrent à se dévêtir, elle comprit les ordres reçus par les Marines.

Kara se retrouva bientôt en shorty et encouragea Laura à les rejoindre dans l'eau. La Présidente des Douze Colonies évalua la situation : quel mal pouvait-il y avoir, pour une femme dans sa position, de prendre un bain de mer relaxant après ces mois enfermée dans une boite de conserve dans l'espace ? Aucun, si elle ne se faisait pas surprendre. Cependant, elle comptait sur l'intimidation du lieutenant Thrace pour que ses gardes du corps ne se rincent pas l'oeil.

Laura Roslin souffla un bon coup et commença à retirer ses vêtements. Elle conserva sa culotte en dentelle noire et avança vers l'eau. Elle trempa ses pieds et l'eau était fraîche mais pas froide. C'était vivifiant et Laura plongea quand elle fut suffisamment immergée. Elle sortit la tête de l'eau non loin de Kara. Elle lissa ses cheveux sur son crâne et la militaire lui demanda : "Alors, Madame la Présidente, est-ce que ça n'est pas merveilleux ?"

Laura lui sourit et répondit "Oh que si ! Mais vu les circonstances, vous pouvez m'appeler Laura…"

Kara et Athéna se mirent à chahuter et à rire dans l'eau alors que Laura se décida à nager plus loin, pour se détendre. Elle avait fait de la natation étant jeune et son corps avait gardé en mémoire l'entrainement. Kara la surveillait du coin de l'oeil car elle ne voudrait pas être la personne qui devrait annoncer à l'Amiral que la Présidente avait eu un accident.

Un bon moment plus tard, alors que Laura nageait vers la rive, surveillée par Kara et Athéna, sur la plage, elle vit un groupe de personnes se rapprocher. Ses Marines, toujours de dos, resserrèrent les rangs et se reculèrent vers les deux officiers sur le rivage. Laura hâta son retour mais Kara l'empêcha de sortir de l'eau.

Elle et Athéna n'avaient pas eu le temps de se vêtir mais elles ne semblaient pas gênées d'être presque nues devant un groupe d'hommes inconnus.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" cria Kara, de sa voix la plus menaçante.

Un homme sortit du rang et se présenta comme le second du Capitaine de l'Iliade.

"On ne vous veut aucun mal, mais on a apprit que la Présidente des Colonies se baladait par ici, on voulait juste la voir."

Kara tapa sur l'épaule d'un des gardes de Laura et lui parla à l'oreille. Laura le vit quitter la plage au pas de course.

"Vous ne pouvez pas la voir, elle fait une petite pause !" lança Kara, furieuse d'avoir été prise par surprise, alors qu'elle voulait faire plaisir à Laura.

Sentant que le ton montait - et connaissant le caractère de Kara - Laura se décida à sortir de l'eau, ses mains masquant sa poitrine. Un petit vent s'était levé, faisant frissonner la Présidente.

"Monsieur, pourrions-nous nous retrouver plus tard, au centre de ce qui semble être votre village ? Je suis un peu occupée pour l'instant."

L'homme à qui elle s'était adressé n'en revenait pas. Laura était une belle femme, encore en très forme pour son âge. Kara avait remarqué la perte de poids qu'elle mettait sur le compte du cancer et de la malnutrition - mais elle aussi devait admettre que la Présidente était encore et toujours une belle femme.

Voyant d'autres personnes arriver, Kara et Athéna se placèrent devant Laura, pour la masquer mais les officiers soupirèrent de soulagement en voyant l'Amiral arriver avec son fils.

Bill dispersa tout le monde avec sa voix grave et son autorité naturelle puis il glissa un regard vers les trois femmes et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, comme un adolescent. Lee évita aussi de regarder dans la même direction que lui, trop gêné par la nudité des femmes - même si Kara n'avait plus vraiment de secret pour lui…

Adama renvoya les Marines vers le vaisseau présidentiel et s'approcha comme il put de Laura pour lui tendre une serviette. Elle la passa avec plaisir autour de ses épaules et Bill se tourna pour lui frictionner les bras puis le dos. Elle grelottait mais souriait.

Lee offrit également de quoi se sécher à ses deux pilotes, puis ils quittèrent la plage, laissant Bill et Laura en tête à tête.

"Mais que vous est-il passé par la tête, Madame la Présidente ?"

Laura gloussa et répondit "mais rien, Amiral, je prenais juste un petit bain de mer !"

"Dois-je conclure que vous avez enfin pris un peu de bon temps ?"

"Disons que je me suis offert une pause bien méritée."

Elle se tourna pour faire face à l'Amiral, elle plongea dans ses yeux bleus et lui sourit. Elle caressa sa joue d'une main.

"Vous devriez songer à faire de même, de temps en temps… Bill"

Puis, elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et quitta la plage à son tour. Bill ramassa ses vêtements abandonnés et la suivit.

Le Capitaine Parks avait réussi à organiser un buffet et les dirigeants de la flotte ainsi que les Capitaines de tous les vaisseaux furent conviés. Cependant, un peu partout, les gens profitaient de la terre ferme et faisaient la fête.

De nombreuses personnes avaient tenu à serrer la main de leur nouvelle Présidente et en fin de soirée, Bill décida de l'escorter à son vaisseau. Il avait remarqué qu'elle était épuisée. Il renvoya les Marines et sur le trajet, elle l'attira vers la plage.

"Où allez-vous, Madame la Présidente ?"

"J'ai envie d'un bain de minuit, pas vous Bill ?"

Le sourire carnassier qu'elle lui offrit le fit frissonner, d'anticipation. Ils avaient déjà passé d'intéressantes soirées tous les deux, sur New Caprica, mais à l'époque, elle était seulement institutrice. Là, elle était redevenue la femme la plus puissante de la flotte.

Il la regarda se déshabiller et entrer dans l'eau, seulement éclairée par la lune.

"Bill, allez-vous vraiment me laisser me baigner seule dans cette eau noire ?" dit-elle, d'un ton taquin.

"Certainement pas, Madame la Présidente, je suis responsable de votre sécurité ce soir !" répondit-il.

Laura devina le sourire en coin, au son de sa voix - et elle frissonna aussi. Puis, elle observa le très distingué Amiral Adama se dévêtir et entrer dans l'eau pour la rejoindre.

Leurs corps se trouvèrent et leur chaleur réchauffa l'eau qui les entourait.

"C'est ce que j'appelle un vrai bain de minuit !" déclara Laura, les bras autour de la nuque de Bill, alors qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle.

Bill embrassa son épaule et caressa son dos. Laura sentait que la nuit ne faisait que commencer mais elle se mit à frissonner et ça n'avait plus rien à voir avec leur étreinte.

"Viens, je te raccompagne" déclara l'Amiral.

Ils se rhabillèrent rapidement et Bill tendit sa main à Laura, pour la guider vers le Colonial One. Ils entrèrent et se rendirent dans les quartiers privés de la Présidente.

Plus tard, allongés l'un contre l'autre, au chaud sous les couvertures, Bill déclara : "Alors, Laura, finalement, cet arrêt n'était pas une si mauvaise idée ?"

"Non, Bill, pas du tout. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'on devrait le faire plus souvent !" déclara-t-elle, en riant.

Bill la serra un peu plus contre son torse massif et il la sentit s'endormir, il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. Il la rejoignit dans le sommeil peu après et tous deux avaient le sourire aux lèvres.

**FIN**


End file.
